LEGO Sets
Minidolls These are the main characters included in the majority of the sets: MiaMinidoll.jpg Party-Train-Stephanie-mini-doll-41111.jpg AndreaMinidoll.png OliviaMinidoll.jpg EmmaMinidoll.jpg List They are arranged by year, set number and name. This list also includes LEGO Juniors sets (J) that include LEGO Friends characters. 2012 *3061 City Park Café *3063 Heartlake Flying Club *3065 Olivia's Tree House *3183 Stephanie's Cool Convertible *3184 Adventure Camper *3185 Summer Riding Camp *3186 Emma's Horse Trailer *3187 Butterfly Beauty Salon *3188 Heartlake Vet *3189 Heartlake Stables *3315 Olivia's House *3316 2012 Advent Calendar *3930 Stephanie's Outdoor Bakery *3931 Emma's Splash Pool *3932 Andrea's Stage *3933 Olivia's Invention Workshop *3934 Mia's Puppy House *3935 Stephanie's Pet Patrol *3936 Emma's Fashion Design Studio *3937 Olivia's Speedboat *3938 Andrea's Bunny House *3939 Mia's Bedroom *3942 Heartlake Dog Show 2013 *41000 Water Scooter Fun *41001 Mia's Magic Tricks *41002 Emma's Karate Class *41003 Olivia's Newborn Foal *41004 Rehearsal Stage *41005 Heartlake High *41006 Downtown Bakery *41007 Heartlake Pet Salon *41008 Heartlake City Pool *41009 Andrea's Bedroom *41010 Olivia's Beach Buggy *41011 Stephanie's Soccer Practice *41013 Emma's Sports Car * 41015 Dolphin Cruiser * 41016 2013 Advent Calendar 2014 * 41026 Sunshine Harvest * 41027 Mia's Lemonade Stand * 41028 Emma's Lifeguard Post * 41029 Stephanie's New Born Lamb * 41030 Olivia's Ice Cream Bike * 41031 Andrea's Mountain Hut * 41032 First Aid Jungle Bike * 41033 Jungle Falls Rescue * 41034 Summer Caravan * 41035 Heartlake Juice Bar * 41036 Jungle Bridge Rescue * 41037 Stephanie's Beach House * 41038 Jungle Rescue Base * 41039 Sunshine Ranch * 41040 2014 Advent Calendar * 41056 Heartlake News Van * 41057 Heartlake Horse Show * 41058 Heartlake Shopping Mall * 41059 Jungle Tree Sanctuary 2015 * 41085 Vet Clinic * 41086 Vet Ambulance * 41087 Bunny and Babies * 41088 Puppy Training * 41089 Little Foal * 41090 Olivia's Garden Pool * 41091 Mia's Roadster * 41092 Stephanie's Pizzeria * 41093 Heartlake Hair Salon * 41094 Heartlake Lighthouse * 41095 Emma's House * 41097 Heartlake Hot Air Balloon * 41098 Emma's Tourist Kiosk * 41099 Heartlake Skate Park * 41100 Heartlake Private Jet * 41101 Grand Hotel * 41102 2015 Advent Calendar * 41103 Pop Star Recording Studio * 41104 Pop Star Dressing Room * 41105 Pop Star Show Stage * 41106 Pop Star Tour Bus * 41107 Pop Star Limousine * 41108 Heartlake Food Market * 41109 Heartlake Airport 2016 * 10726 Stephanie's Horse Carriage (J) * 10727 Emma's Ice Cream Truck (J) * 10728 Mia's Vet Clinic (J) * 41110 Birthday Party * 41111 Party Train * 41112 Party Cakes * 41113 Party Gift Shop * 41114 Party Styling * 41115 Emma's Creative Workshop * 41116 Olivia's Exploration Car * 41117 Pop Star TV Studio * 41118 Heartlake Supermarket * 41119 Heartlake Cupcake Café * 41120 Adventure Camp Archery * 41121 Adventure Camp Rafting * 41122 Adventure Camp Treehouse * 41123 Foal's Washing Station * 41124 Heartlake Puppy Daycare * 41125 Vet Horse Trailer * 41126 Heartlake Riding Club * 41127 Amusement Park Arcade * 41128 Amusement Park Space Ride * 41129 Amusement Park Hot Dog Van * 41130 Amusement Park Roller Coaster * 41131 2016 Advent Calendar * 41132 Heartlake Party Shop * 41133 Amusement Park Bumper Cars * 41134 Heartlake Performance School * 41135 Livi's Pop Star House 2017 * 10746 Mia's Farm Suitcase (J) * 10747 Andrea & Stephanie's Beach Holiday (J) * 41300 Puppy Championship * 41301 Puppy Parade * 41302 Puppy Pampering * 41303 Puppy Playground * 41304 Puppy Treats and Tricks * 41305 Emma's Photo Studio * 41306 Mia's Beach Scooter * 41307 Olivia's Creative Lab * 41308 Stephanie's Friendship Cakes * 41309 Andrea's Musical Duet * 41310 Heartlake Gift Delivery * 41311 Heartlake Pizzeria * 41312 Heartlake Sports Center * 41313 Heartlake Summer Pool * 41314 Stephanie's House * 41315 Heartlake Surf Shop * 41316 Andrea's Speedboat Transporter * 41317 Sunshine Catamaran * 41318 Heartlake Hospital * 41319 Snow Resort Hot Chocolate Van * 41320 Heartlake Frozen Yogurt Shop * 41321 Snow Resort Off-Roader * 41322 Snow Resort Ice Rink * 41323 Snow Resort Chalet * 41324 Snow Resort Ski Lift * 41325 Heartlake City Playground * 41326 2017 Advent Calendar 2018 * 10748 Emma's Pet Party (J) * 10749 Mia's Organic Food Market (J) * 10763 Stephanie's Lakeside House (J) * 41327 Mia's Bedroom * 41328 Stephanie's Bedroom * 41329 Olivia's Deluxe Bedroom * 41330 Stephanie's Soccer Practice * 41332 Emma's Art Stand * 41333 Olivia's Mission Vehicle * 41334 Andrea's Park Performance * 41335 Mia's Tree House * 41336 Emma's Art Café * 41338 Stephanie's Sports Arena * 41339 Mia's Camper Van * 41340 Friendship House * 41341 Andrea's Bedroom * 41342 Emma's Bedroom * 41344 Andrea's Accessories Store * 41345 Animal Care Center * 41346 Friendship Box * 41347 Heartlake City Resort * 41348 Service & Care Truck * 41349 Drifting Diner * 41351 Creative Tuning Shop * 41352 The Big Race Day * 41353 2018 Advent Calendar Animal Sets Animal sets are sets in small polybags first released in 2013, including one animal and its habitat. 2013 * 41017 Squirrel's Tree House * 41018 Cat's Playground * 41019 Turtle's Little Oasis * 41020 Hedgehog's Hideaway * 41021 Poodle's Little Palace * 41022 Bunny's Hutch * 41023 Fawn's Forest * 41024 Parrot's Perch * 41025 Puppy's Playhouse 2014 * 41041 Turtle's Little Paradise * 41042 Tiger's Beautiful Temple * 41043 Penguin's Playground * 41044 Macaw's Fountain * 41045 Orangutan's Banana Tree * 41046 Brown Bear's River * 41047 Seal's Little Rock * 41048 Lion Cub's Savanna * 41049 Panda's Bamboo Category:Sets